Cheelai
Cheelye |Appears in = |manga debut = "Extra Edition" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Thief (formerly) Soldier (formerly) |Allegiance = Frieza Force (Frieza's Elite) (formerly) |FamConnect = }} is a Frieza Force soldier who joined the Frieza Force following the Tournament of Power. Appearance She is a near human-like humanoid with short white hair, thin white eyebrows, green skin and a slender yet curvy build. She is considered very attractive as seen from Daigen making a move on her. She wears a white and purple outfit with a green half circle under her chest, white gloves concealing purple rings on her cuffs and white and green shoes with long purple socks. Her eyes are purple and her hair is short. She also wears a blue scouter. After moving to Planet Vampa, she retains her purple bodysuit but wears a long-sleeved lavender jacket while also retaining her socks and boots. Personality Cheelai is a delinquent who acts on emotions, helping out people without thinking of the potential consequences. This is shown when she stole and destroyed Paragus' remote and not listening to his explanation and when she confronted Paragus over his not wanting Broly to talk during the meal and she seems to have a quick temper as she became furious when Paragus told her politely to mind her own business. As shown in her initial dialogue with Lemo, she is sassy and opinionated. She and Lemo form a friendship with Broly, taking a shine to him despite his lack of social skills. She takes a dislike to Paragus due to his harsh treatment of his son Broly. She theorizes that Broly doesn't like to fight and that Paragus only regards him as a weapon of vengeance. She noted that Broly's fighting prowess was greater than she imagined. She blamed Paragus for Broly's berserker tendencies and said that she wished they could do something to help him. Since she stole Paragus' remote without him noticing, Cheelai seems to be an accomplished and unrepentant pickpocket. Biography Background Cheelai had never seen Frieza, only ever hearing rumors of him; after stealing a Galactic Patrol spaceship, she joined the Frieza Force to escape her pursuers. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Broly Saga During the "Extra Edition 4" chapter of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, when Goku is recounting the events of the Broly Saga to Merus and Jaco, Cheelai is seen with Lemo just when they make a wish to Shenron to send Broly back to Vampa before Broly would've been annihilated by Gogeta's Full Force Kamehameha. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Cheelai and Lemo travel through space on a mission to find strong fighters for the Frieza Force but struggle in their search as Cheelai says finding anyone with a power level over 1,000 is rare. Lemo asks Cheelai why she decided to join the Frieza Force and she tells him that it was because she had previously been caught stealing a Galactic Patrol space ship but nobody would dare touch her while she was under Frieza. Cheelai asks if Lemo has ever seen Frieza to which he says that he has only seen him once aboard the station. Cheelai recalls that Frieza is supposed to be tiny and Lemo shouts at her, saying to never say such a thing again if she wants to live as he has killed people for far less. The ship picks up a distress signal from another ship located on Vampa and the two set down in order to see if they can find anyone hopeful of receiving a reward later on. They soon spot Paragus on the planet and Cheelai uses her Scouter to read his power level at 4,200. When a Vampa Beetle shows up above their spaceship, Broly bursts on to the scene by killing the creature with a single blow. Cheelai attempts to read his power level but finds that it is unreadable, Lemo and Cheelai become excited and immediately take the father and son to Frieza. On the ride back, Broly watches fascinated while Cheelai eats a snack. She decides to share it with him and is amused at his reaction to the food. Aboard Frieza's spaceship, Cheelai and Lemo receive their reward and then head to the canteen. There Cheelai notices that Broly has put on new clothing but has kept the pelt around his waist, when she goes to take it off, Broly becomes angered. She then gets into a spat with Paragus for the way that he appears to treat his son. One of the fellow soldiers aboard the ship, drunk, attempts to force Cheelai along with him only for Broly to get in the way and overpower the soldier with such fury that Paragus has no choice but to use a device that sends an electric charge through Broly's body which eventually causes him to calm down. Cheelai is sickened by the action and confronts Paragus and unknowingly to him, steals away the device and destroys it. Cheelai and Lemo then head to another section of the ship where they sit and share their food and water with Broly and ultimately befriend him. They hear of Broly's story involving Ba and his history with his father, not liking the way that Broly has been treated in life. After landing on Earth, Cheelai and Lemo watch as Broly battles both Vegeta and then Goku, becoming more enraged as the battle presses on, they voice their dismay and sympathy that a sweet person like Broly has been manipulated in such a way by his father who treats him as though he were some slave. Unable to watch anymore and believing that Broly could be killed, Lemo and Cheelai gather the Dragon Balls and head outside. Cheelai forces Kikono at gun point on how to use them. After being told, Cheelai asks Shenron to send Broly back to Vampa just in the nick of the time. The two then steal a spaceship and head towards the planet to see Broly. A few days later, as Cheelai is voicing her disgust of the planet's food, Goku appears bearing capsules containing lodging and supplies though Cheelai believes that it must be a trick. Cheelai says that she won't become friends with Goku but gives her gratitude and thanks him. Power While not shown physically fighting throughout the movie, Cheelai relies more on her wits and trusty Ray Gun to deal with matters: the former case was her removing the remote control device from Paragus' pocket without him noticing, while the latter case stealing the Dragon Balls and forcing Kikono at gunpoint to ask to use the wishes. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Energy Shot' – A strong energy blast fired by Cheelai from her Ray Gun. It is her Super Attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Equipment *'Ray Gun' - A gun that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being, but useless to one with a higher power level. Cheelai can also utilize it to intimidate and/or coerce weak beings such as Kikono by threatening to shoot them as demonstrated by her threatening Kikono to get him to tell her how to make a wish with the Dragon Balls. *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer used by the Frieza Force primarily for communication and reading power levels. If it detects a power level that exceeds a certain threshold it will give a blank reading instead of exploding like past models. *'Capsules' - Small pill shaped containers created by the Capsule Corporation to store objects of various sizes. Given to Cheelai, Lemo, and Broly by Goku who had Bulma make them for Broly and his friends. **'Capsule House' - A portable house that can be stored in a capsule. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Cheelai is introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 4 DLC, Cheelai's Super Soul is called "'I can't have you dying on me!" which can be obtained in New Parallel Quest: "The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan". In its description, her name is localized as Chirai. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, she appears during the Dramatic Finish between Gogeta and Broly. Voice Actors *Japanese: Nana Mizuki *Funimation dub: Erica Lindbeck *European Spanish dub: Silvia Sánchez Calderón *Latin American Spanish dub: Angélica Villa, Tatul Bernodat (Argentine redub) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Tatiane Keplmair *Italian dub: Katia Sorrentino Trivia *Cheelai's name is derived from the word Raichi (" "), thus she shares her name origin with Dr. Lychee. **Her name and her association with Lemo are a reference to "Chile Limón," a popular flavor of potato chips and other snacks. *Cheelai's relationship with Broly mirrors or somewhat resembles Caulifla's relationship with Kale. **Her friendship with Broly also mirrors Bulma's friendship with Goku as both are non-Saiyan females who end up befriending a gentle hearted Saiyan and ended up disliking their respective Saiyan friend's sole surviving relative (Paragus in Cheelai's case, Raditz in Bulma's) due to said relative's evil Saiyan nature and mistreatment of their Saiyan friend. *In Dragon Ball SD, Goku humorously assumed that Cheelai was a new type of Namekian, to the latter's annoyance. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Females Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Former Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Bandits/Criminals